


Our Children Will Be Red

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: A drunk Dean confesses his feelings for you.





	Our Children Will Be Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, I hope you like it!

You drop Dean on his bed.

"Our children will be red, you know," he says.

"You mean redhead?"

"Yeah, your hair is nice."

"Thanks," you say, a little ashamed. You could feel the heat rising up in your face. 

"Seriously, would you like to have kids with me?" Dean says.

"Dean, you're drunk, you're not talking seriously," you say, laughing. "And no, I wouldn't have kids."

"Because you don't wanna have sex with me?"

"Because I don't wanna have kids."

"Kids are cool," he says, pouting.

"Sorry, you won't convince me with that face." You laugh again. 

"Ohhh," Dean says, afflicted. He was looking at your eyes when suddenly his face lit up. "You never said you didn't want to have sex with me."

"I was trying not to hurt your feelings," you say. 

Dean looked at you with a fake pained expression. Then, he started to laugh. You laughed too. 

You were both sitting in the bed, lost in each other's eyes. Dean leaned in...

"Nope, that's not gonna happen," you say, backing away. 

You lift off the bed and walk to the door. Dean looks at you, thinking about what just happened. It was the first time a girl rejected him like that. 

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything," you say with a smile.

"We'll talk about this when I'm sober."

"Of course we will."

"In the meantime, would you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone tonight. I swear I won't touch you like that unless you want to."

You blushed. You wanted that more than anything in the world.

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Very sure."

You walked to his bed with slow steps, looking anywhere but him.

"You're so cute when you blush," Dean says, smiling.

You blush even more and lay down on the bed, covering your body with the sheets. Dean did the same. 

"I love you so much," he said, hugging you and resting his head on your shoulder. Inmediately, he fell asleep. 

_Dean Winchester just said that to me?_


End file.
